My beloved Brother
by Nemesis 00
Summary: [Twincest]Kaoru escapa de casa, por el bien de Hikaru? Cómo vivirá Kaoru, y cómo va a recuperarlo Hikaru?. R&R Cap 5! fin del fic y comienzo de la 2da parte.
1. Carta

**My Beloved Brother**

_**-Breve Prólogo-**_

Al ver que su hermano no va a madurar mientras él esté presente, Kaoru decide escapar de casa dejando solo a Hikaru, pero él no se da cuenta de que no está escapando por el bien de Hikaru, si no para no sufrir al perderlo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- Carta.**_

Kaoru terminó de vestirse en la oscuridad en la noche. Se volvió y miró a Hikaru, durmiendo plácidamente. Recordó que hace apenas unos minutos estaba abrazado a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor corporal. Sintió arrepentimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero... era por el bien de su gemelo, a quien tanto quería. Se acercó y lo cubrió un poco más con las mantas para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla y en su frente. Luego le echó una última mirada a su habitacion y se fue.

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------

_Hikaru:_

_Cuando decidas dar el siguiente paso... ¿que hare yo?_

_Mientras tu seas feliz, yo lo seré tambien. Eso creo..._

_Aunque no lo demuestres, estás enamorado de Haruhi. Pero, yo quería pensar que así era mejor, que nuestro "amor de hermanos" era solo un juego sin importancia. _

_De todas formas... para mí significas mucho... Hikaru... no quiero perderte... eres todo para mi... eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, la persona que más quiero..._

_Mi mundo..._

_No me importa que lo que siento por ti no sea ya correspondido... quisiera amarrarte a mi, abrazarte, no dejar que te vayas, en fin, tenerte solo para mí como te he tenido todos estos años._

_Pero eso es egoismo... por eso, si sigo junto a ti, no haré más que estorbarte, no podré dejarte madurar y no podrás dar el siguiente paso..._

_Es por eso que tomé esta decisión. Sé que sabrás que lo hice por tí, por que te quiero demasiado y quiero que madures. Mi Hikaru... solo será un tiempo. Por favor no me busques, no me encontrarás. Tampoco sufras, estaré bien._

_Tu hermanito que te quiere_

_Kaoru._

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------

Hikaru permaneció sentado en su cama, apretando con su puño la carta que su hermano le había dejado. Cada segundo que pasaba, Kaoru se alejaba más de él... podía sentirlo.

-Kaoru... vuelve... te necesito...

Pero sus palabras solo fueron oidas por el silencio. Sus padres angustiados buscaban a Kaoru por todas partes, aferrandose a la esperanza de encontrarlo. No podía ir muy lejos.

* * *

Este es el prólogo de toda la historia, bastante corto... no se preocupen, que los siguientes capítulos son más largos, reviews plis! 

En el cap 2.- Kaoru escapa a los barrios bajos de Japón, ahí trata de adaptarse a la forma de vida de los "muy plebeyos". Conocerá a alguien quien le recuerda mucho a Hikaru. Y sabrán el verdadero motivo por el que Kaoru toma esa decisión.

**Némesis 00**


	2. Vidas

**My beloved Brother**

**_Capítulo 2.- Vidas._**

Como estaban en vacaciones de verano, todos los miembros del host se reunieron en la mansion Hitachiin. Hikaru era inconsolable, tenía la vista fija en un punto.

-Hika-chan, por favor, ya sonrie!- insistia el "pequeño" Honey-sempai. Mientras tanto Kyouya se paseaba por la habitación de Hikaru y se detuvo frente a la mesa de noche, donde vió una hoja de papel.

-Mitsukuni, dejalo.- Le dijo Mori al ver que ante tanta insistencia, Hikaru empezaba a molestarse.

-Tranquilizate Hikaru, Kaoru no debe andar muy lejos...- dijo Tamaki.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que pudo tomar un... medio de transporte plebeyo (dirigiendo la mirada a Haruhi), puede ser que esté a aproximadamente cincuenta kilómetros de aqui o quizás mas.

-Kyouya-sempai, no estas ayudando mucho...

-Sin embargo- cortó Kyouya a Haruhi- pienso que sería mejor dejar a Hikaru solo... con Haruhi por unos momentos.

-Qué! Eso si que no!, Hikaru es un pervertido hentaioso! le hará algo a mi hija!...

-Mori- sempai, podrías hacerte cargo?

-Ah...

-No!!! okasan no me hagas esto! Demonio no toques a mi hija!!!

En menos de un segundo todos desalojaron la habitacion. Afuera Tamaki le pedía explicaciones a Kyouya mientras pegaba el oido a la puerta para escuchar el mínimo "pedido de auxilio" de su hija.

-Hay algo que Hikaru debe decirle a Haruhi.- Sacó una hoja de su cuaderno- Ten, copié la carta que Kaoru le dejó a Hikaru.

-Kyo-chan es muy inteligente!

-Muy bien, tratemos de encontrar pistas, palabras entre lineas o...

-Todo esta muy claro Tamaki. En este preciso momento la única que puede ayudar a Hikaru es Haruhi.

Mientras tanto en la habitación.

-Hikaru... dime, no quieres tomar algo de café o...

-No...

Haruhi suspiro, no entendía por qué Kyouya la había dejado ahí, y menos qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Haruhi...

-Dime Hikaru.

-¿Aceptarias ser mi novia?

-Eh?

-_"Tal vez así... Kaoru..."-_Hikaru volvió a repetir la pregunta. En ese momento Haruhi se fijó en la mesa donde rato antes Kyouya se había parado a ver.

-Hikaru... ¿qué es esto?- cogió la hoja y se puso a leer. Se sorprendió de las cosas que decía Kaoru, realmente ella había sido muy distraida al no darse cuenta. Se acercó a Hikaru dejando la hoja nuevamente en su lugar.

-A Kaoru no le gustaria verte asi. Tal vez el no hubiera soportado la idea de ver que te alejabas de él y por eso lo hizo.

-Mmh...  
--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

-Vaya... donde llegué a parar...- Kaoru miró a su alrededor y pudo leer "Estacion Shibuya". Algo lejos de su casa. Se sentó en una banca de la estacion y miró a su alrededor. hace unos minutos se había comprado una hamburguesa y ahora la miraba, tratando de entender cómo los plebeyos podían comer eso sin cubiertos, y aún mas, sin enfermarse.

-Hey, te vas a comer eso?- Kaoru miró a quien le hablaba, era una chica de cabello largo, negro y muy lacio, con un mechón peinado a un lado, de piel blanca y ojos muy azules. Kaoru le tendió la hamburguesa, ella la tomó y se sentó a su lado.

-Me llamo May, May Qwon, tengo 14 años. Mi familia es de Shangai, en China, me mandaron a estudiar aqui, pero yo escapé de casa de mi tia hace un tiempo, se me acabó el dinero, asi que entenderás el porqué te pedí la hamburguesa.- Kaoru iba a decir algo pero- que conste chico, lo mío es soltura, no desfachatez.

-Ah... si, te entiendo...

-Bien, dime algo sobre tí, o es que no tienes vida, tienes amnesia o estas drogado?.

-No... ninguno de esos... Yo... tambien escape de casa... para conocer... (el mundo plebeyo?), para conocer lugares a los que con frecuencia no llegaría.

-Ah, ya veo. ERES UN HIPPIE!.

Kaoru se preguntaba que rayos era un hippie¿acaso os plebeyos venían por razas igual que los perros?. Vió como la descomunal chica terminaba la hamburguesa. Se fijó que llevaba algo en la espalda.

-¿qué es eso?.

-Eh?, ah el estuche de mi guitarra, vamos hippie, no me digas que nunca viste una guitarra. Me sirve para ganarme el pan del dia, pero como en este caso me diste una hamburguesa, creo que te debo una cancion no?.

-Ah...

-Oye hippie, donde pasaras la noche?.

-No lo había pensado.

-Yo la paso en un edificio abandonado, te parece si vamos?.

Kaoru se calló, no sabía en qué pensar. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, podría dormir sin la compañía de Hikaru?.

-Vamos hippie, no voy a violarte!. Me crees una facilona? quizás lo intente, pero dado el caso de que estuviera drogada o tomada.- May jaló a Kaoru de una mano y salieron de la estación.

-Espera, no puedo llamarte Hippie toda la vida, tienes nombre no?. Adivinare hippie, "Flor de loto"

-Hey... me llamo Kaoru.

-Mejor! es un nombre de niña!, yo tenia una amiga que se llamaba Kaoru, vaya que era...

La chica continuó hablando, Kaoru dejó de escucharla por que se había perdido en algun lugar de sus recuerdos. Esa forma tan apresurada de hacer las cosas, ese morbo evidente y sus actos un grado más groseros que los suyos propios, le recordaban...

-Hikaru...

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

-Hikaru dime que pasó realmente. Si no...

-Quieres saberlo para alegrarte?.

-Baka! Quiero saberlo por que asi podré ayudarte. Pero si no quieres decirmelo, allá tu.

Hikaru respiró profundamente, preparandose para contar a Haruhi lo que realmente pasó entre él y su hermano. A final de cuentas, sentía una gran necesidad de desahogarse.

* * *

Ehhh!, fin del Capítulo 2, les agradezco muuucho los reviews q me dejaron!, por falta de tiempo no podré contestarlos, lo siento mucho, pero de todas formas, les dedico este capítulo a quienes me dejaron los reviews.

En el Capítulo 3.- Hikaru le cuenta a Haruhi un hecho que tenía en secreto, lo que lo hizo distanciarse de Kaoru. Se empieza una intensa busqueda del paradero de Kaoru, mientras él conoce un poco más del pasado de May y recuerda el suyo propio. Ayudará a May a regresar a casa, lo que ellos dos llamarán Operación China.

**Némesis 00**


	3. Recuerdos

**My Beloved Brother**

**_Capítulo 3.- Recuerdos._**

Hikaru empezó a relatar su historia a Haruhi.

- Noté que poco a poco Kaoru empezaba a alejarse de mí, de una manera u otra trataba de dejarme solo. No lo entendía, pensé a un principio que se trataba porque tú estabas cerca- Haruhi notablemente se incomodó pero dejó a Hikaru contar su historia.- Lo siento, creo que eso estaba de más.

-No... continua Hikaru.

-Luego, evitaba estar cerca de mí, incluso aquí en casa. Esperaba que yo duerma para echarse a mi lado y dormir él tambien, no lo entendía. Pensé que quizás él estaba enamorado, empezé a preguntarles a varias chicas a las que él frecuentaban y todas decian ser sus amigas. Hasta que pensé en preguntárselo a él...- Hikaru bajó su cabeza y se llevó una mano al rostro, tapandose los ojos- ese fué mi error... preguntarle... y luego... empezar a rechazarlo...

-Hikaru...

-Pense que estaba mal... me duele recordar con qué cariño me dijo que me quería a mi... a nadie más... y con qué rechazo... le dije que era un anormal...

Hikaru rompió a llorar. Haruhi simplemente pasó una mano hacia el hombro de Hikaru.

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Flash back

Hikaru estaba siguiendo a Kaoru por su mansión, mientras que Kaoru pensando en muchas cosas no se dió cuenta. De repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Donde vas hermanito?

-Hikaru...

-Mmmh, estas dejandome muy solo últimamente... ya no me quieres?.

-No, para nada... es solo... Hikaru, a tí te gusta alguien?

-Eh? y esa pregunta?

-Respondela... por favor...

-No, no me gusta nadie...y a ti Kaoru?.

Kaoru se dió vuelta aun entre los brazos de Hikaru y se acomodó en su hombro.

-Hay alguien Hikaru...eres tú...

Hikaru se quedó mudo. Ideas se aglomeraron en su cabeza y se perdieron en el momento en que sintió algo suave y tibio sobre sus labios, Kaoru le estaba dando su primer beso, el primero de ambos.  
--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

-May... segura de donde vamos?

-Claro que si Hippie, ya lo veras. No esta muy lejos!.

-Eso me dijiste hace una hora.

-Lo ves hippie, ya llegamos!

-Deja de llamarme hippie!.-Kaoru miró hacia donde le señalaba May, era un edificio de 4 pisos abandonado, como era de esperarse entraron por la puerta de atrás.

El cuarto donde estaban no era muy grande, había un monton de cosas en el suelo, envolturas de comida, cojines y mantas regadas por todo lado y lo que parecían ser dos colchones, uno sobre otro. Kaoru se acomodó en el piso y al rato apareció May con una taza de café para Kaoru.

-Instantaneo?

-Sip, o lo prefieres destilado?.

-No... esta bien...

Kaoru tomó su café mientras tanto May no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Lindo...

-Mmmh?

-Eh, quise decir... que... pues... eres muy... agradable... a la vista...

-Ah... gracias May...

Extrañamente Kaoru no quiso ponerse a jugar con ella como lo hacía con las demás clientas del host. La veía como a otra amiga, como otra... Haruhi.

-Mira, ya esta anocheciendo Kaoru. - May recogió unas cuantas mantas y movió uno de los colchones para Kaoru. Éste se acomodó y miró a May.

-May, hay algo que aún no me has dicho... no se casi nada de ti...

-Bueno, ya sabes que vine de China para estudiar, pero... hubo algunos problemas...me di cuenta que no me gusta estar lejos de mi hogar. Sé que mi mamá se enfadará conmigo por esto pero... quiero estar cerca de ellos... este pais es muy lindo, pero creo que quiero más al mío.

-Ya veo, y como piensas regresar?

-Verás, he estado ahorrando, incluso dejando de comer por regresar, tendría que tomar un barco y ya!

-May, yo podría ayudarte.

-Cómo?

Kaoru le contó a May la verdad, de dónde venía el realmente, lo ostentosa que era su familia y que escapó por el rechazo de su hermano hacia él y de la desicion que había tomado. May se quedó pensativa por mucho rato.

-Creo que no esperabas eso de mi parte...

-Tranquilo, puedo entenderte...

-May, mañana mismo regresarás a China. Yo te ayudaré.

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Hikaru se levantó a la mañana siguiente muy apesadumbrado, apenas si había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Seguía sin entender... le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. En ese momento sonó su telefono celular.

-Diga...

-Hikaru...

No podía creerlo, era maravilloso, debía estar soñando.

-Kaoru!, donde estas? estas bien? iré por tí...

-Tranquilo, estoy muy bien... Hikaru... te extraño mucho.

-Y tu crees que yo estoy bien!, por favor Kaoru... vuelve...

-Hikaru... aun no lo entiendes... yo quiero volver pero...

-Te prometo que no volveré a rechazarte. Mas bien, todo será distinto, te demostraré que te quiero más que a nadie.

-Tu solo me quieres... no me amas como yo a ti...

En ese momento la llamada se cortó. Hikaru trató de ver el número de donde Kaoru lo llamaba pero era de una cabina pública.

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Flash back

Hikaru separó su cuerpo bruscamente de Kaoru empujándolo, luego le dió una fuerte bofetada.

-En tu vida vuelvas a cometer esa estupidez! Eres un anormal!.

-Hikaru... no me digas eso... me duele...

-Y a mi crees que no me molestó!- Hikaru tomó a Kaoru por los hombros con brusquedad.- infeliz, y yo que estaba preocupado por ti.-Se fijó en los ojos de su gemelo, se estaban formando lágrimas, de tristeza, de miedo, de dolor...

-Ya lo sabía... tu quieres más a Haruhi que a mí, verdad!

-Si de algo te sirve, ella no comete las mismas estupideces que tu, y tampoco es una anormal.

Kaoru se quedó ahí donde estaba. Esa noche esperó que Hikaru se dormiera. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó suavemente para que no se despertara.

-A pesar de todo... apesar de que me odies Hikaru... yo no podría odiarte...te amo demasiado...  
--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Kaoru llegó al lugar donde vivía con May luego de la llamada, ella parecía algo asustada.

-¿Que pasa May?

-Mira esto Kaoru...- le tendió una hoja en la que aparecía su foto, estaban buscando a Kaoru, y daban de referencia los teléfonos de Kyouya.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos...- Kaoru tomó la mano de May y la jaló, dejaron el lugar donde estaban, pero apenas salieron...

-Es ella! agarrenla!-gritó un hombre. Y al momento Varias personas rodearon a May y Kaoru.

-May? Tu...-May bajó la cabeza.

-Corre... Kaoru corre!

Él no sabía por qué, pero empezó a correr. Había algo de May que él no sabía y que más adelante resultaría una mala noticia.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Ahora si creo que no me perdonaran si no respondo los anteriores reviews...

**Alania Inferno:**Gracias por dejarme mi primer review, en cuanto lei el tuyo escribi la 2da parte. Espero me acompañes hasta el final. Si, si, tranquila, Kaoru sufrirá un poco pero ya veras como al final esta muy feliz.

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin: **Ejem... Sigues leyendo? si? entonces ya viste q lo continue, no tan pronto pero... lo continue a final de cuentas no?. Gracias por tu review y q no sea el primero ni el ultimo!

**Romiko Minamino Jaganashi:** Se me hace q sos fan de digimon 4, o me equivoco? Bueno, espero que no sea equivocacion. Si, la verdad Kaoru se esta adaptando a la vida plebeya y lo esta haciendo bastante bien. Y sigue asi, haciendo berrinches, mira que si todos los que leen hicieran eso, yo me vería en figurillas. XD. Bye!

**Anju-maka:** Viste como Kaoru sobrevive entre plebeyos?, tranqui, Hikaru no hará nada raro, al menos no mas de lo que ya ha hecho. Espero continues leyendo. Ah y espero la continuacion de tus drabbles. Realmente son muy buenos!.

**Shi no Hime:** Gracias por tu review y espero tu curiosidad no se haya saciado completamente y quieras seguir leyendo. Ya veras como se pone mas interesante.

**Cagalli marian tao hiwatari:** Asi se escribe no?... jejeje, gracias por dejarme tus reviews en mis dos capitulos anteriores, eres un amor!. Espero no te mueras como dices (asi evitare una jalada de patas XD), y yo trataré de continuar mi historia lo mejor q pueda, dije mejor, no rapido eh?.

**Pilikita Sakura:** Si, me atrapaste, saqué la estacion de Digimon, era lo unico que se me ocurria, jaja. Tus fics son muy buenos quisiera que hicieras mas si no es mucho pedir, siiii?. Gracias por tus reviews!!

**Kati: **Aqui la continuacion para ti Katy. Espero te guste!.

* * *

Jejeje! eso no se lo esperaban. La historia sigue, y como solo recibí 3 reviews por el capítulo 2 ahora me tomaré mas tiempo para el 4. Me da flojera escribir mas, pero pa suerte de los que les gusta leer, este fic sera largo nomas, quizás mas de 6 capis. Este fic se me ocurrio despues de leer "Soy Alcoholica, Sara T. 2da parte.". Los que tengan el libro, pueden adivinar mas o menos como seguirá la historia.

En el Capi 4.- Atrapan a May. Kaoru descubre el motivo y la verdadera historia, (triste, les aseguro.). Entre tanto, Hikaru conoce a May y ella le hace ver todas las cosas que el ignoraba, luego tendrá un breve encuentro con Kaoru y tratará de aclarar las cosas.

Y como parece que no les agradó mucho May, tendré que quitarla del camino. Espero reviews! me hacen feliz , no quieren verme feliz???... creo q no... xD

**Nemesis 00**


	4. Encuentros

**My Beloved Brother**

**_Capítulo 4.- Encuentros._**

Luego de correr, Kaoru no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Decidió esperar un momento para regresar al escondite y ver si May regresaba.

Cuando el disturbio se pasó y no había casi nadie rondando cerca, él entró nuevamente a la casa, para su sorpresa May ya estaba ahí.

-May... estas bien?.

-Kaoru-chan, tranquilo, me confundieron con otra persona, es todo.- Kaoru la miró como quién no le cree. - mira Kaoru, ya es hora de ir a comer, vamos a comprar algunas cosas al mercado!.

-Ah... claro...

Kaoru recordaba lo cómico que se les hacía a él y a Hikaru el mercado de los plebeyos, y ahora él estaba comprando en uno. May corria comprando de un lado a otro, Kaoru no entendía de donde había sacado el dinero, pero decidió dejarle.

Mientras tanto en el mismo mercado.

-Hikaru... en serio dime porqué decidiste acompañarme?

-Te parece raro que te acompañe?.

-No, me parece raro que no te estés burlando de mi.

-Eh... ah... jejeje, qué puedo decir... me dio curiosidad.

-mmmh, hazme un favor y quedate aquí quieto, iré a la otra sección por café.

Haruhi se fué, mientras Hikaru se ponía a curiosear las cosas que habían ahí. Pero sin motivo alguno, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una sensación de que alguien ahí lo observaba. Caminó un poco por el pasillo. Kaoru buscaba a May y sin querer sintió que álguien tropezaba con él.

-Lo siento... no fue mi intencion de... Hikaru!

Su hermano se levantó y tomó a Kaoru de ambas manos.

-Kaoru... te encontré!, estas bien, no sabes cómo me alegro.- Sin darse cuenta Hikaru rodeó a Kaoru por la cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Haruhi estaba regresando cuando vió la escena.

-Pero si es...- se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos cuando alguien la detuvo.

-No arruines el momento.

-Pero si tu eres!

-Shhh, estas haciendo un escándalo. Tranquila, estoy cuidando bien de Kaoru-chan.- le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y llevó a Haruhi a un lugar más seguro para espiar.

-Hikaru... tu... qué haces aqui...

-Acompañé a Haruhi a comprar unas cosas.

-Entonces... es una...

-No, no es una cita. No podría querer a otra persona más que a ti Kaoru.

-Hikaru... yo... pero si tu me rechazaste.

-Fue mi peor error, pero sé como corregirlo.- Seguidamente Hikaru soltó una mano de la cintura de Kaoru para llevarla a su mejilla, lo siguiente que Kaoru sintió fué un dulce beso en los labios que inmediatamente hizo que se sonrojara. Se sentía tan bien, pero...

-Hikaru... esto esta mal... no podemos...tu estas mejor con ella que conmigo y...

-Kaoru, yo quiero estar contigo, de veras que si!, de que forma podría demostrártelo?.

-Déjame si?... quiero que seas feliz Hikaru.

-Eres muy complicado Kaoru.

Kaoru se soltó del agarre de Hikaru y salió corriendo de la tienda. Estaba lloviendo, de todas maneras siguió corriendo hasta llegar al refugio que tenían él y May. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el cielo, eran rayos...

-Hikaru debe estar consolando a Haruhi...

Kaoru estaba temblando, el ambiente estaba frio, se enfermaría, de eso estaba seguro. Se cubrió con unas mantas y se recostó sobre una colchoneta.

-Primero el me rechaza, luego yo a el... y al final quiero que este conmigo... y a la vez que sea feliz con Haruhi... pero... lo echo todo a perder... que torpe soy...

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Hikaru dejó de correr tras Kaoru, la neblina formada por la lluvia no le dejaba ver bien, ademas de las personas que corrían en sentido opuesto al suyo y le chocaban. Resignado tuvo que regresar al mercado donde había dejado a Haruhi, de seguro ella es6aba temblando por los rayos que se aproximaban.

-Hikaru me dejaste sola!.

-Eh... lo siento... ¿quien es ella?- dijo señalando a May.

-Mejor hablamos en tu mansión, tengo entendido que Fujioka-sama le teme a los rayos.- dijo May demasiado tranquila.

-Oye, tu quien eres para...

-Kaoru me dijo que tiendes a ser algo inmaduro, y lo estoy comprobando. Realmente eres muy tonto al dejar que un bombon como Kaoru escapara no?.

Hikaru se quedó callado, ella sabía algo de Kaoru, si no era todo, y el no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Hikaru llamó a su chofer y en menos de tres minutos ya se encontraban de ida a la mansion Hitachiin.

-Y dime, qué es lo que sabes de mi hermano- dijo Hikaru mientras se servian una taza de té en el gran salón. May tomó un sorbo.

-Sé que yo no sería tan torpe para dañarlo de la manera que tu lo hiciste.

"_Tranquilo Hikaru... no ataques... es una mujer y no sabe muy bien lo que dice..._"

May lo miró fijamente, aún siendo gemelos, cada uno tenía una expresion muy diferente en su rostro.

-Esta bien, te diré algo de Kaoru.

Hikaru abrió más sus ojos, y la miró fijamente.

"_Si! sabía que si me quedaba callado esta plebeya roba hermanos me diria algo_"

May volvió a sorber un poco de té.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Kaoru.

Silencio... al momento fue roto por un grito de Hikaru que resonó en toda la mansión, mientras Haruhi trataba de calmar al gemelo.

-Era una broma! tranquilos! no le haría nada a Kaoru, es demasiado bueno para eso.

-Mas te vale tu grandisima...

-Aunque creo que podría intentar dormirlo y aprovechar de él.

-No te atrevas mente sucia plebeya roba hermanos quita inocencias!

-Esta mejor conmigo que contigo.

-Eh?- por un segundo Hikaru se quedó quieto.

-Te explicaré. Kaoru escapó de ti porque tiene mucho miedo de que sigas adelante, de que tu mundo cambie y el ya no forme parte de él.

-Mi mundo... era su mundo tambien...

-Dejó de ser el mundo de ambos en el momento en el que empezaste a mostrar interes por Fujioka-sama. Él comprendió que en tu mundo tan reducido, no podrían caber tres personas, y cuando lo rechazaste decidió que dieras el siguiente paso... solo. Pensó que alejandose de tí lograrias madurar y te darías cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-Sigo sin entender...

-Idiota... te lo pondré de manera que puedas comprender. Él no soportaría viendote besar a Fujioka!

-... que dices... pero si traté de arreglar las cosas...

-Él piensa que si llegas a aceptarle, será por miedo de estar solo, o por pena, por el hecho de que es tu hermano... y que interiormente sientas algo por otra persona que no sea él, en pocas palabras, que actues o juegues con él.

-Kaoru...- Hikaru miró a May- por favor... dime donde esta... te lo pido...

-No te humilles chico. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Kyouya-sama, por haberme encariñado con Kaoru y...

-Kyouya-sempai esta haciendo algo?.

-Si, veras, me vió con Kaoru ayer y sus policias me llevaron hasta su mansion, me prometio pagarme el regreso a China y solo tenía que cuidar de Kaoru.

-Por favor... quiero tenerlo de vuelta, llévame donde esta él.

-No lo haré.

Hikaru no pudo creer la insolencia de la chica. Se levantó y bajó la cabeza, susurrando amenazas.

-Bien... no lo hagas, te obligaré a que me digas donde esta.

En pocos minutos habían llamado a Kyouya quien llevó a la chica a un interrogatorio.

* * *

Yaa! no me gusto mucho este capi, pero bueno, me atrasé demasiado por: 

1.- Estoy trabajando en mi web de Ouran.

2.- Hay muchos conflictos aqui en Bolivia, en especial en Cochabamba, donde vivo yo, estamos a punto de una guerra civil y pues... me enlistaron en los grupos civicos de K'aras (blancos), y como el miercoles hubo miniguerra civil, tuve que ir a partirles la cabeza a unos cuantos indios.

3.- En la "guerra" ya mencionada ahi arriba, hirieron a mi gemelito y tuve que pasarme todo el jueves en el hospital acompañandole.

4.- Murió mi amigo Christian Urresti. Esos perros indios lo torturaron hasta matarlo... el solo estaba defendiendo a su padre... realmente resulta dificil hablar de esto.

Bien... para que molestarles mas con mi drama personal, trataré de continuar la historia en estos dias si es que no pasa nada y no volvemos a otra miniguerra. Les agradezco mucho a quienes me dejaron reviews, pero no podré contestarlos ahora, lo siento mucho, espero me disculpen.

Ah... y como todavia no tengo una idea muy clara del 5º capi, no podré darles avances de este, pensaré aver como sigue si?

Me despido y como siempre, les pido reviews... realmente necesito algo que me anime...

**Nemesis 00/Evan**

* * *

En memoria de Christian Urresti Ferrel. Gran amigo y compañero.

Por una Bolivia libre y democrática. Anti socialista.


	5. Disculpas

**My beloved brother**

**_Capítulo 5.- Disculpas._**

Kaoru se despertó sobresaltado, había dejado a May sola en pleno mercado de plebeyos. ¿Donde estaria ahora?. Trató de levantarse y la cabea le dio vueltas. Se tomó la frente, tenía fibre.

-Rayos... asi me costará mas buscarle...

Volvió a recostarse. May sabría como volver a ese lugar, ella según lo que le había dicho llevaba tiempo viviendo en ese basural.

--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o------------------------------- 

-Bien, roba hermanos, vi que querías llegar a esto- Hikaru amenazaba a May, pero ella como que... no le hacía mucho caso. Estaban en el edificio de seguridad de la familia de Kyouya.

-Hikaru, estas empeorando las cosas- dijo Kyouya con tranquilidad.

-¿Porqué no nos dices simplemente donde se encuentra Kaoru...- le pregunto Haruhi.

-Eso no será necesario. En estos dias teníamos un seguimiento de May asi que sabemos donde esta. -Kyouya miró a May y le alcanzó un sobre.- Ten este cheque, el avion a China saldrá en menos de una hora.

-Kyouya-sama...

-Si?

-Podría despedirme de Kaoru-chan?

-No tienes tiempo para eso.- May lo miró resignada, entonces Kyouya le dió la dirección a Hikaru y los pormenores de la casa.

-Hikaru... -Haruhi se acercó a Hikaru y lo abrazó- Esta vez no lo eches a perder...  
--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Hikaru llegó al lugar. No podía creer que su Kaoru vivía en un basurero como ese. Entró y encontró a su gemelo dormido. Se acercó a besarle la frente y notó que tenía fiebre.

-Kaoru mi vida... estas enfermo...

Se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó, empezó a besarle el rostro, siguiendo a sus labios y robarle un beso. Entre tanto Kaoru lentamente entreabrió sus ojos y al notarlo Hikaru se separo de él.

-Hola mi amor.

-Hikaru...que haces aqui...

-Te acompaño, estas tan mal... -recordó que el dia anterior Kaoru había escapado de él corriendo bajo una fuerte lluvia y mojandose.- mi niño,te enfermaste por mi culpa... pero... yo te voy a cuidar, que dices?, no quieres que yo te cuide?.

-Hikaru...

-Shhhhh, tranquilo, te llevare a casa.

-Donde... donde esta May...

-De regreso a China, quería despedirse de ti.

Kaoru se apegó un poco más al cuerpo de Hikaru.

-Tengo frio...

-Ven, regresemos a casa.

Kaoru siplemente se durmió. Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, sintió el inconfundible aroma a incienso, abrió más los ojos y se encontró con la habitación decorada con rosas blancas y rojas y algunas velas que estaban prendidas.

-Hermoso...es como... si estuviera soñando...

Kaoru se levantó y tomó una de las rosas para poder olerla. Sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Hikaru... y todo esto?

Kaoru se dió vuelta y se encontró con los labios de Hikaru que le besaron hasta dejarlo sin aire. Luego volvió a llevarlo hasta la cama y se recostó a su lado.

-Kaoru... cometí muchos errores, uno de ellos no escucharte y dejarte de lado... pero no volverá a pasar. Ahora no dejaré que te apartes de mi.

-Pero... tu sabes que esto... esta mal y...

-Kaoru... ¿por qué insistes en que ame a Haruhi y no simplemente aceptas lo que siento por ti?.

-Hikaru, tu la quieres... solo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

-Callate!- Hikaru se puso sobre Kaoru, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a besarle- mi amor, es cierto que quiero a Haruhi, pero a ti te amo... y eso lo comprendi hace poco... disculpame por haberte dicho cosas tan feas... pero ahora quiero que disfrutes el momento, que disfrutes mientras estamos juntos... solo eso...

-No puedo... no puedo hacerte daño Hikaru...- apartó su cuerpo del de su hermano- tu mismo lo dijiste. Soy un anormal.

-Significa que ya no te gusto... verdad Kaoru?... significa que todo este esfuerzo fue en vano. Bien... si tanto lo deseas, me iré con Haruhi.

Kaoru se sentó en la cama y agachó su cabeza para que su hermano no lo viera llorar, pero no fué necesario porque Hikaru ya se había ido.  
--------------------------------o-------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------

Un avión surcaba el cielo de Japón, a punto de descender al aeropuerto.

-Asi que Kaoru regresó a casa... vaya susto que nos dió.

-No podemos dejar esto así, querida.

-Pero el ya regresó, no creo que lo hubiera pasado muy bien en la calle no?.

-No, tiene que aoprender... quiere una vida de plebeyo, le daremos esa vida.

-Qué tienes en mente?

El padre de los gemelos cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de contestar a su esposa.

-Reformatorio.

* * *

Yaaa! termine, pues bien, no se si seguire en este mismo fic o haré una continuacion en otro, ya vere en que termina todo esto. 

Kaoru termina en un reformatorio, sufriendo maltrato físico, psicológico e incluso una violacion. Hikaru esta vez se encuentra más decidido que antes al tratar de ganarse de nuevo el cariño de su Kaoru.

Espero reviews para animarme a la segunda parte. Y gracias por los que me dejaron capitulosa tras.

**Nemesis 00**


End file.
